


[podfic] They might try to poison my heart

by growlery



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is a demon hunter. Sean is possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] They might try to poison my heart

**Author's Note:**

> For podfic bingo (read sleepily) though honestly it's more like read tiredly, but eh.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wr3m2zw1c6zsxqs)  
mp3 / 12:02 / 11.0MB


End file.
